Truth or Dare
by TobiBear
Summary: Crona and Maka have decided to play "truth or dare". See what will happen between the two and where a simple game can lead to.


**'M-Rated'**

**I found this story, which I have written in summer, in my computer and yeah ... So I decided to share it with you guys ^-^ 'Enjoy' it!**

* * *

"You have to put it inside." Maka exclaimed.

"I-it w-won't fit..." Crona stuttered.

"It will. Just put it inside!" Maka said bluntly.

"I-it will break if I u-use to much f-force!" Crona stuttered.

"No, it won't break. Trust me." Maka patted on Cronas back.

Crona then pushed an old key in an even older keylock. He used to much force and the key broke. Crona took the rest of the key out and showed it the blonde pig-tailed meister:" I told you it would break Maka. I-I don't know where I-I should stay t-tonight. This house is nice but I cannot enter without key." Maka asked the timid swordsman:" Why don't you stay at my place tonight?"

Crona thought about it for a few seconds but agreed in the end. They were at the outlands of Death City so it took them a while to get to Makas apartment. When they reached the door to Makas house they heard a loud 'bang'. Maka and Crona rushed up the stairs and opened the door to see Blair and Soul arguing while Blair shot pumpkins in the scythes direction.  
"How could you do that you ... you ... you asshat!?" Blair shouts at Soul while a pumpkin destroyed the sofa.  
Maka already had enough and shout:" Blair! Stop it you crazy cat!" The magical cat stopped and looked at Maka who is angry. No angry isn't the word. She was in rage. Although she boiled with rage she spoke calmly:" Blair. Would you be so nice and tell us why you try to kill Soul."

Once Blair cleared her throat she told them that she found 'special' pictures of her and other girls under Souls pillow. Maka rolled with her eyes and said:" Soul just throw them away, or do you wanna be like my stupid dad?" Soul shook his head, went in his room and throws them away.

"See? Was that so difficult?" Maka said sarcastically. Soul just shrugged with his shoulders. He took Blair's hand and they went back to Souls room. Maka tiptoed to her partner's room. Crona followed her and whispered:" M-Maka? W-What are you d-doing? T-that's not nice."

Maka stepped back and agreed before going into her room taking Crona with her. Once Crona was in her room Maka closed the door. It was afternoon and the sun shone through her window. Crona sat on her bed and Maka took of her coat, her sweater and her tie leaving her only in her shirt, skirt and socks.  
She sat herself on the bed too and started to speak:" Well. What do you wanna do? The TV and sofa... no the whole living room is destroyed thanks to Blair ... soo what do you wanna do?"

"I-I don't know. Playing something?" Crona suggested shyly. Maka agreed but asked:" Okay and what did you have in mind?"

"I-I don't know... sorry..."

"It's okay Crona." Maka smiled at him. "How about truth or dare?" Maka said grinning. Crona didn't know why she was grinning but he nod and agreed.

"I begin!" exclaimed Maka happily.  
"What do you choose?" asked Maka. Crona choose 'Truth'.

"Are you happy that you got out of your cell and found another place to live?" Maka asked curiously.

"Y-yes and N-no... It's nice to have another p-place called home. And no b-because I have to find a n-new 'Mr. Corner'." Crona said the last part jokingly. Crona asked:" What do you choose Maka?"

"Truth." Maka spoke calmly.  
"O-Okay. Do you like b-being around me?"

Maka gasped and said:  
"Of course I do Crona! Why would you think that? We're best friends. I really-really love... being around you." The last part was said like she wanted to say something else. Crona accepted her answer and said 'Dare'.

Maka was surprised at first but said then:" I dare you to ... to close your eyes." Crona, who thought he have to do worse closed slowly his eyes. "Maka? What a-are you g-going to do?"

"Nothing bad. Just keep them closed okay." Crona nod and he could hear Maka shifting her position. Makas head slowly found it's way to Cronas. She rested her forehead on his and started to resonate with his soul. Once their souls were linked to each other Crona opened his eyes and smiled at Maka.

She smiled at him back and said:" I choose dare."  
"I d-dare you to close your eyes too." Crona said nearly stutterless. Maka closed her eyes and started to hum. Crona hummed along and his head came closer to Makas, her beautiful green eyes still closed. Crona looked at Makas soft lips at wondered how they would feel on his lips. He leaned closer although he shivered because of the thought what he's going to do next, and slowly pressed his lips on hers. Maka didn't back away from Crona but rather she came closer to Crona deepening the kiss. Crona closed his eyes to savor the moment of kissing Maka. The timid swordsman could swear he tasted cherries. Both parted away in need of air and no one spoke for a few minutes, they just sat there in silence smiling and enjoying the company of the other.  
Maka was the first one who broke the silence:" Crona … I'm quite surprised you were so bold. But I really liked that kiss."

Crona blushed madly and asked:" D-D-Do y-you wanna do ... do it again?" Maka didn't even answered his question, she just kissed Crona again. Her soft lips met his lightly rough lips. And so they kissed the second time that day, although it won't be their last kiss that day. When they were out of breathe and parted Crona spoke:" M-Maka. I-I really-really like you since w-we became friends and I wanted to ki-kiss you since... since..." Crona was cut off by Makas soft lips finding his 'not-so-soft' lips and pulled him into a deep romantic kiss, and the setting sun in the background made it even more romantic for the two meisters.

A soft moan escaped Cronas lips reassuring Maka he liked it. Maka tried to deepen the kiss by putting her tongue in Cronas mouth. She slowly opened her mouth and licked Cronas lips asking for entrance.  
Hesitatingly he opened his mouth and Makas tongue slid in his mouth exploring it. This kind of kissing was new for both of them. Crona wanted to explore Makas mouth, although he still was a little shy, he slowly pushed his tongue in Makas mouth. This time Maka moaned in his mouth, signalizing Crona to continue. This went on for another few moments before Maka broke the kiss.

"Lay down." the blonde demanded, while she blushed.

Crona did what he was told and laid down on his back, his head resting on a pillow. Maka crawled over him, her hands on both sides of his head. She let herself down on Crona so she sat on Cronas groin. Her knees rested on both sides of Cronas stomach. Her hands rising up to her head to open her pig-tails. She slowly let her hair fall over her shoulders once the pig-tails were out. Maka leaned over to Cronas head, closing her eyes and started to kiss him again. Crona gladly accepted the kiss and hugged Maka to deepen that kiss. Their tongues twirled around for more than a minute before Maka pulled away and a mixture of Cronas and Makas salvia trickled from Makas tip of tongue into Cronas mouth. The swordsman swallowed it and he liked it. Right after he swallowed he saw Maka unbuttoning her shirt, button for button leaving her soon just in her white bra.

"M-Maka!" Crona gasped. The blonde meister put a finger on Cronas lips to silence him. "It's okay Crona. Do... do wanna go further?" Maka asked curiously, not wanting to molest, scare or even rape Crona. The now even more timid swordsman nod and Maka pecked him on the lips. "Try to massage them." Maka suggested the innocent swordsman.

Crona lifted his hands to grab Makas boobs. He shyly kneaded them and started to play with them shortly after. Maka giggled and said:" That tickles a little bit, but it's very nice. Try to unhook my bra next." Maka held her arms in the air to make it easier for Crona. So he grasped behind her back and snapped the hook open. The bra fell down and Crona had now a fully view of Makas whole chest. Her breasts weren't as huge as Patty's or Tsubaki's but big enough for Crona. Her nipples were tinted in a light pink and the setting sun added a light orange color. Crona brought his hands up to Makas breasts and lightly grabbed them. He took her right nipple between his thumb and index finger and slightly pinched it. Maka moaned and Cronas member grew rapidly. He took her other nipple and started to squeeze it too.

He continued to pinch them lightly until Maka stopped him and whispered:" Take off your robe." Crona sat up and reached to his back searching for the zipper. Once found it, he pulled it down and removed his robe, leaving him only in his boxers. Maka stood up and zipped her skirt open and let it fall to the floor. After she removed her socks too she lay down on her back, spread her legs and asked cutely: "W-Would you take off my panties?"

Crona blushed madly but moved eventually over to Maka and slowly pulled her panties over her knees to throw them to the pile of Makas other clothes. Crona blushed like a tomato when he could see Makas womanhood. Maka blushed too as she could feel Cronas stare on her vagina. Although Maka was more than just 'embarrassed' she put her right hand down to her pussy and used her middle and index finger to spread it open.

"You know I'm really-really embarrassed about this. B-but take a good look." Maka said slightly stuttering. Crona looked at her closely and his penis grew even harder in his boxers. Maka could see that he hardened and shifted herself so that she could take his boxers off. Crona hesitated but let it happen, so both sat completely nude on Makas bed. Makas hand pressed onto Cronas chest and pushed him down that he lay on his back. His member was rock hard and stood up in the air.

Maka came closer to Cronas penis and took a good look at it. Crona blushed madly and gasped as Maka put her hand around Cronas manhood. Crona tried to speak:" W-W-what are you d-doing M-Maka?"  
"Making you feel good." Maka said smiling, as her cheeks began to blush. Slowly she began to stroke his cock and Crona moaned loudly. Savoring the moment of Maka stroking his hard member Crona closed his eyes. Pre-cum started to making the head of Cronas dick wet.  
Maka took little bit of it between her fingers and put it in her mouth. It tasted salty but sweet.

Boldly she started to stroke Crona again. Crona moaned again signalizing Maka to continue. The blonde meister continued and she became even wetter herself, leaving a wet spot under her. A few strokes later Crona mumbled:" M-Maka I'm going to c-cum." Maka continued to stroke and shortly after white fluid shot out of Cronas penis, landing on Makas face, tits and Cronas stomach. Curiously Maka scooped some of the jizz from her face up and licked it of her fingers. Crona tried to stop Maka, telling her it would be dirty but he failed and Maka put it in her mouth.  
"It tastes sweet, but also naughty. I kind of like it." Maka exclaimed happily. Crona panted loudly while Maka ate his semen.

The blonde took Cronas hard cock in her hand and started to stroke him again. Crona moaned and enjoyed it. Maka stopped and leaned over to Cronas ear and whispered: "Do... Do you really wanna go further?" Crona blushed and kissed Maka on the lips. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and explored it. Maka gasped but kissed back and pushed her tongue inside Cronas mouth. Once they parted away Maka stood up and lowered herself merely inches away from having Crona inside. She asked again:" Are you sure Crona?"

The swordsman nod and said:" Y-yes Maka. I-I'm sure."

Maka sat herself down lowering onto Cronas penis, having it pushed inside her. A sharp pain ran through her complete body. She collapsed onto Crona, her head next to his. Crona could feel that Makas vagina was tight, and after his penis was inside her, her vagina tightened even more. Maka panted loudly. The blonde sat up again so Crona could see everything, also where they were connected. She started to move her hips up and down. The swordsman saw that a little bit of blood trickled out of Makas womanhood. Crona, who is clearly shocked, spoke:" M-Maka. You... you're bleeding." Maka moaned and whispered while she was still riding him:" Y-yes... that's normal for the first time." While she spoke she continued to move her hips up and down. Crona pushed his hips in rhythm to Makas, to intensify the sensation those two meisters are sharing. Maka eventually collapsed on Crona once more biting him in the neck to suppress a loud moan. Crona didn't mind it he was bitten, because it was Maka, his angel, who bit him. While Makas bare stomach touched his and her teeth were in his shoulder Crona kissed her neck to make her moan in lust. Maka sat up, still moving her hips in rhythm to Crona. He got faster and faster until he moaned:" Maka! I... I'm cumming!"  
Maka, close to her climax, moaned too:" Y-yeah... I can feel it... let's cum together!"

Crona and Maka both screamed in pleasure as they came together, Crona pumping his semen inside Maka, and Makas vagina tightened up as she came. The blond meister collapsed onto Crona, resting her head on his shoulder and whispered:" We... We should do this again." Crona nod and pulled his semi-hard cock out of Maka. A mixture of Cronas sperm and Makas love juices flowed out of Makas vagina, making a mess on Crona crotch.

The blonde rolled herself off Cronas stomach pulled the blanket up and laid herself on the swordsman side, putting her arm around his waist to pull him closer and he put his arm around Maka to pull her closer. Maka was the first one to speak:" That was wonderful Crona."

"Y-yeah... you're right Maka."

"You said that you wanted to kiss me since we became friends. Did you think about what we have done before too?"

Crona blushed madly but nod. "Aww... you're just so cute Crona. And to be honest... I thought about it too." Maka said teasingly. Crona blushed even more before he kissed Maka on her forehead and spoke:

"I-I-I love y-you Maka."

"I love you too Crona."

"I bet you didn't want to stutter at this sentence, right?" Maka said jokingly.

Crona shook his head and blushed with shame, but Maka kissed him on the cheek and said cutely:" It's okay Crona, your stuttering is really cute."

"You are also cute Maka."

"You didn't stutter Crona." Maka said in amazement.

"Oh y-yeah ... n-no I'm s-stuttering again." Crona said disappointed. But Maka cuddled closer to Crona and kissed him on the cheek. The timid swordsman calmed down, pulled Maka closer and hugged her before they both fell asleep out of exhaustion from their former activities.

* * *

Ragnarok who is resting inside Cronas body just thought after they two meisters were finished:" Crona! You owe me a huge one for not coming out while you and that flat-chested cow had sex... No-no-no-no I don't even wanna remind me of that cow humping Crona. Gross!


End file.
